The Dragon King Of Light and Heavens
by TrueLucifer
Summary: What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, instead he was raised by Myogaluna and his mate! (Lost all the hopes in writing this story, sorry. If you would like to adopt the plot, be my guest but be sure to have my allowance first) [ABANDONED]
1. Chapter 1

**The Dragon King of Light And Heavens**

**Prologue**

What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, he was raised by Myogaluna and his mate! Also Lot's of twists.

**"Hmmm?"** A Large white dragon said as he heard a baby's cry due to his enhanced hearing.

"**What are you doing here child?**" The Dragon questioned while looking at the child. The child had white hair and had a paper near his arm saying "Natsu"

"**Hmm Natsu, You'll be a nice apprentice**." The Dragon said while taking Natsu under his wing which made the kid smile.

**Time Skip 12 Years**

**(AN - Sorry for not doing the training part, wasn't sure how to do it so yep) **

"Dad." Natsu said while opening his eye's weakly. Natsu got no reply.

"Dad." Natsu called his father again but no reply. Natsu saw a letter near him and opened it.

"Dear Natsu, I'm sorry that we had to leave you but we can't tell you why we left. Please join Fairy Tail Guild. We are Sorry." Natsu read the letter out loud.

"Dad and Mom." Natsu said while crying.

**A Week or So**

Natsu had been travelling for a week now. He Finally reached Magnolia and was now moving towards Fairy Tail Guild. When he opened the doors what he saw was unbelieveable. People were drinking, fighting each other and more fighting. In the midst of the party, only 2 people noticed him. One was tall and had Orange hair and the other was short man with white hair.

"Child what are you doing here?" The old man asked with a smile.

"Well.. I wanted to join your guild." Natsu said while giving a grin and scratching his head.

"Sure, what is your name? I am Master Makarov of Fairy Tail." Makarov said while giving Natsu his White Guild Insignia on his right hand.

Natsu seemed to look handsome. His white hair had turned into Silver, he was quite tall, his eyes were dark black. He wore a black jacket (Like he usually wears but it was quite different) and black trousers.

"Come here Natsu, meet these kids of your age." Makarov said while Natsu came towards him and saw 5 Kids near him. One had raven colored hair and wore absolutely nothing except his boxers, second had short silver hair and wore short dress, third had same silver hair and she wore goth type clothes, the fourth one had scarlet hair and wore an armor for some reason and the last one had blonde hair, he quite tall and he was wearing headphones.

"Hello my name is Natsu. Nice to meet you all." Natsu said while bowing and introducing himself.

"Hi, I'm Lissana." Lisanna introduced herself.

"I'm Mirajane." Mirajane said while giving a scary look.

"My name is Erza Scarlet, Nice to meet you." Erza said while giving him a strict look.

"Name's Gray." Gray said while stripping his clothes... again.

"Hi kiddo, I'm Laxus." Laxus said while putting his headphones on again and he went back to listening songs.

"What kind of Magic you use Natsu?" Makarov questioned with others nodding at his words which made Natsu slightly nervous.

"Well... I know how to use Light Magic and I'm a Light Dragon Slayer." Natsu said while shocking the whole guild.

"Y-You're a dragon slayer?" Erza asked in a shocked manner.

"Yep!" Natsu said while giving a grin.

"What about you guys?" Natsu questioned while trying to get comfortable with them.

"I use Ice-Make Magic, Erza uses Ex-quip Magic, Mirajane can use Take-Over magic Demon Soul, Lisanna uses Take-Over like her sister but she uses Animal Soul and Laxus uses Lightning Magic." Gray said while telling Natsu about everyone's magic.

"Were you raised by a Dragon, Natsu?" a bluenette asked out of the blue.

"Yes, why'd you ask anyway?" Natsu asked while being scared a bit of this crazy guild.

"I'm also a Dragon Slayer, my element is Sky." The bluenette said with a smile.

"What's your name? And you are quite small for being a dragon slayer aren't you?" Natsu asked while being confused.

"Yeah, my foster mother wasn't able to teach me much spells but she taught me healing spells and couple of offensive spells. Also, I'm Wendy." Wendy told Natsu about herself.

"Well.. that's cool! My Father's name is Myogaluna. He is Light Dragon." Natsu said while telling Wendy about himself.

"Also, If you want, I could help you with Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu said while offering the younger dragon slayer training.

"Really?" Wendy asked happily and Natsu nodded.

"Natsu why don't you show us your strength?" Makarov asked while his eyelids were closed and he was chugging down his beer.

"Sure I guess." Natsu said nervously.

"Gray." Makarov said and Gray obeyed.

Gray rushed towards Natsu and made a hammer made out of ice and proceeded to attack Natsu, when the attack collided with him, the dust acted as a smokescreen and when the dust died they all could see Natsu stopping the ice hammer with his left hand.

"That's all you got?" Natsu said while mocking Gray, which just made the ice mage angrier.

"**Ice Make Bow! Ice Make Arrows**" Gray shouted as he made a bow and arrows made out of Ice and attacked Natsu. The Light Dragon Slayer just jumped out of the way.

"My Turn! **Light Dragon's Roar**" Natsu roared out as a roar made out of light came out of his mouth and proceeded to attack Gray. When the roar collided with Gray, smoke covered most of the guild hall and when the smoke died they all could see Gray unconscious.

"You are strong Natsu." Lisanna said while helping Gray.

"Gildarts, why don't you test this boy to his limits?" Makarov said while moving outside the guild with everyone following him.

"Kid shoot me with your roar." Gildarts said while taking a stance.

"**Light Dragon's Roar**" Natsu said while shooting out the same roar, when it reached Gildarts, they all could see the older mage standing there with few scratches.

"**Light Dragon's Headbutt**" Natsu said while covering himself with light and jumping towards Gildarts and attacking with his head. When he reached Gildarts, they all could see the crash mage standing there with his hand stopping Natsu but he was pushed back.

'This kid is strong.' Everyone thought while still in shock that their Ace was thrown back.

**Time Skip **

It had been years since Natsu joined the Guild. After his first year in the guild, he was promoted to S-Class mage after defeating Laxus. He also became very good friends with Lisanna, Mirajane, Laxus, Erza, Gray and Wendy.

"Man, this is so god damn tiring." A guy with Silver hair said while walking towards a town on fire. He had white Fairy Tail guild mark on his right hand. He was Natsu Dragneel.

"I think I should check this place out." Natsu said while running towards the city on fire.

**Somewhere outside the City**

Mirajane was fighting his brother was possessed by this beast. The beast had the upper hand right now.

"Mira-nee, I have evacuated everyone out." Lisanna said while coming and helping Mirajane.

"What happened?" Lisanna asked Mirajane, as the older mage explained that their brother was possessed by the beast.

"Elf-nii, Lets go back home. I'm Lisanna." Lisanna said while getting in front of Mirajane and opening her hands towards both sides. Instead of getting an answer, Lisanna got herself smacked away by her brother.

"LISANNA!" Mirajane said while watching her sister getting thrown away and the beast coming towards her. When the beast was about to attack her, a small light ball came and stopped the beast.

"Mira! Go help Lisanna, I'll take care of Elfman." Natsu said while stopping the beast in its tracks. Mirajane nodded and went to Lisanna.

"**Light Bullets**" Natsu said while shooting light bullets towards Elfman.

"**Light Dragon's Headbutt**" Natsu roared as he head butted Elfman which knocked him out.

**Where Lisanna and Mirajane were.**

Lisanna just vanished away and all Mirajane could do was cry and watch her leave.

"Where's Lisanna?" Natsu asked while dragging Elfman. Mirajane didn't reply and Natsu got what she meant and he bent down and hugged Mirajane.

**Time Skip 2 Years Later**

Fairy Tail was having a party because they just gained a new member named Lucy. The party was amazing until the guild doors opened to reveal someone wearing Black T-Shirt and White Trousers.

When he started walking towards the bar, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him.

"Hey Natsu." Everyone greeted Natsu but he didn't reply and just ignored everyone.

Natsu went to the job board and ripped off a job and gave the paper to Mirajane and said Hi only to her and left away.

"Who was that?" Lucy questioned Gray.

"He is Natsu Dragneel, our guild's one of the few S-Class mages. He is quite cold, he only talks to Laxus, Erza, Wendy, Me, Mirajane, Mystogan and Master.

**2 Days Later**

"We are back." 2 Girls said while entering the guild. One had Scarlet hair and was wearing an armor and the other one had blue hair.

"Welcome Back." Mirajane greeted them.

Hey guys, new story and hope you guys like it. The Pairing is going to be Natsu and Mirajane.

-Abyss


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - Can Natsu become the old him?

What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, he was raised by Myogaluna and his mate! Also Lot's of twists.

"Welcome back." Mirajane greeted the 2 mages.

"Who are they?" Lucy whispered to Gray while most of the guild was panicking.

"They are Wendy Marvel and Erza Scarlet, our guilds S-Class mages." Gray explained while trying not to strip his clothes.

"Listen everyone, while I was coming back, I heard how Fairy Tail made mess and the master may not care but I care about it." Erza said as she scolded everyone of their bad habits.

"You people give me headache." Erza said as she went to the bar and Mirajane gave her the usual cheescake.

"He came back, didn't he?" Erza whispered to Mirajane.

"Yes he did." Mirajane said as she sighed and stopped cleaning the mugs for a bit. Mirajane had feelings for Natsu ever since she and Elfman were saved by Natsu.

"Wendy and Gray, I'd like both of you to help me on something." Erza said as she finished her cheescake and everyone were taken aback when they heard Titania asking for help.

"Alright." Wendy and Gray said at unison and walked toward Erza.

"What's the job anyway?" Gray questioned while he stripped his clothes off.. again.

"While We were returning, we heard some bandits talking about Erigor the Shinigami. If we had realized that they were talking about it, we could've taken him down." Erza said as she sighed and thought of her stupidity.

**Somewhere Else**

Natsu was killing a beast, which was on S class level. Actually he finished his job and while he was travelling to clover town to meet Master Makarov, he found this beast.

"Play time's over man.. **Light Orb**." Natsu used his Light Magic as he got more than bored messing with this beast. When the orb hit the beast, it gave a very shining light and when the light died, the beast wasn't there.

Natsu grinned and turned into Light and started moving towards clover.

**Time Skip**

Team Erza's Wendy just defeat Erigor and they were going to move to Clover Town when Kageyma suddenly snatched the Lullaby and ran away.

**Clover Town**

Natsu was walking through the woods, when he saw a large monster which looked like a flute.

"**Light Orb**." Natsu muttered as he turned into light orb again and started moving towards Lullaby at a very fast speed.

"Master what should we do?" Erza said as she got back up, Lullaby was having the upper hand against Team Erza.

"..." Makarov didn't reply and just kept silent.

"**Ice Make Saucer." **Gray said as a saucer made up of Ice was shot towards the Lullaby.

"Man, shit like this was giving you a hard time? Erza have you gotten softer?" Natsu mocked Team Erza as he entered the battlefield.

"Bastard.." Gray muttered under his breath and Erza didn't reply. Everyone including Guild Masters could see Natsu in his White Tee and Black Jeans. Natsu started moving towards the monster and started raising his magic power, everyone could see a thick white force/aura surrounding him.

Natsu jumped towards the monster and started running on its right hand.

"**Light Dragon's Wave**." Natsu roared as a wave made out of light cut the monster's right hand. Natsu was falling down but jumped on the monster again.

"**Light Dragon's Roar**." Natsu shot a large stream of light towards the monster and made a hole in its stomach. Natsu jumped towards the ground and started walking away and everyone were thinking what was going on and the monster was about to hit him from behind but before it could do that, the monster was turned into light.

"He.. is strong." Lucy said as everyone agreed with her words.

"Great job Natsu, but did you really had to destroy the whole building with the monster?" Makarov said as his soul came out of his mouth because of the destruction caused by his mages.

**Time Skip - Guild Hall**

Natsu, Makarov and Team Erza returned to the guild. They had run like 50 miles to lose every guild's master behind them. Natsu went up to the job board and was about to rip off a job when he was called by Makarov in the office.

**Master's Office**

"What you want gramps?" Natsu questioned as he entered the office and sat on a chair.

"The council has put a trial against you because of the destruction of the guild master's hall and the other one.. wasn't told." Makarov informed Natsu and he left the office.

"Natsu?" Wendy questioned as she saw Natsu walking outside the guild hall and chanting a spell and running towards the outskirts of Magnolia at speed of Light.

**Era**

Natsu entered the Council's meeting room and saw people under cloaks sitting and waiting for him.

They told him about charges that were going to be put on him and lots of boring stuff.

"Also we would like you to join Wizard Saints." One of them said. Natsu turned and started walking towards the exit.

"Okay." Natsu said as he left the meeting room.

**Time Skip Team Erza returning from Galuna Island**

Erza, Wendy, Lucy and Gray had their jaw's hung. Their guild hall was destroyed and had iron pillars through it.

"Who did it?!" Erza asked and suddenly Mirajane came out of the guild hall.

"Phantom Lord." Mirajane said sadly.

Erza, Gray, Wendy and Lucy became angry.

**Wherever Natsu was**

"Mystogan.." Natsu muttered under his breath as he heard faint footsteps coming from south of his position.

"Natsu.." Mystogan said as he came face to face with Natsu. Mystogan wears a dark blue cloak and his arms and legs are mostly covered in bandages, he wears a dark blue bandana with a silver protector and a green mask that obscured lower half of his head.

"You are not going to help Fairy Tail attack Phantom Lord?" Mystogan questioned as they both sat on a tree's branch.

"I believe they'll be fine without me. What about you?" Natsu replied with an expression of sadness on his face.

"I'll handle Phantom Lord sub-divisions." Mystogan replied while getting up and he was about to leave when Natsu stopped him.

"Good Luck man." Natsu said as he also got up and they both were about to leave. "I'll help Fairy Tail than."

**Time Skip**

Fairy Tail retreated back to their Guild Hall as Master Makarov was attacked by Aria and Jose and he lost all his magic. Makarov was with Poryulisca right now.

"Damn, I can't locate Natsu or Mystogan." Cana said as she was trying to track Natsu or Mystogan with her cards but had no luck.

_**Crack**_.

Mirajane broke the communication lacrima as Laxus was being an ass.

"How can someone so dark be in Fairy Tail?" Mirajane said with tears in her eyes.

Everyone could hear loud footsteps. Everyone in Fairy Tail went outside to see a large robot walking, it was Phantom Lord's guild hall.

Everyone panicked as they saw that Phantom Lord was back.

**"Fairy Tail, hand us over Lucy Heartfilia and we may spare your puny lives**." Jose's voice came out of the robot.

"NO! We won't give up on our Nakama." Everyone shouted with their Fairy Tail spirit.

"**Okay, let's see how you all are going to survive the Jupiter Cannon**." Jose said as a cannon came out of the robot.

"I'll handle it." Wendy said as she went ahead and her magic started rising drastically. She went into Sky Drive.

The cannon shot lots of magical energy and Wendy was there, standing in it's way fearless.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar**" Wendy shot lots of air out of her mouth and when it connected with the energy, the roar overpowered it and destroyed the lacrima and Totomaru was knocked out.

"Wendy! You're a real man!" Elfman shouted as everyone sweatdropped at his words.

**Inside The Robot**

"Oh.. so you overpowered it eh? Let's see how you will block Abyss Break and my shades." Jose said with an evil smirk while sitting on his throne.

**Outside**

Everyone could see the robot's hand making a seal and everyone realized it was Abyss Break. They all were about to panic but stopped when they saw shades coming out of the robot.

"We must defeat the Element Four to stop Abyss Break." Mirajane said while thinking what to do. Suddenly she had an idea that she'll transform into Lucy and surrender and buy sometime for Fairy Tail to defeat the Element Four.

"Reedus, I want you to take Lucy to the secret warehouse." Mirajane said as she transformed into Lucy and knocked the real Lucy out.

Mirajane started walking towards the Robot and went in and came face to face with Jose.

"I surrender Jose, now don't harm Fairy Tail." Mirajane said with an expression which had no fear.

"You really underestimated me Mirajane Strauss." Jose said as he caught Mirajane from her throat and threw her at one of the Robot's hands and then the robot's hand started making a fist and Mirajane started getting crushed.

Phantom Lord had the upper hand because Jose's shades were giving the rest of the members of Fairy Tail a very hard time. Erza, Wendy, Gray and Elfman went into the robot to defeat Element 4. They all were defeated but Elfman, Erza and Gray were defeated by Jose, but still the Titania was trying to fight.

**Outside the Robot**

Most of the members were out of magic power or were defeated. Then suddenly a ball of light came and blinded everyone and the shades were destroyed. They all could see Natsu standing there.

"Phantom Lord is really a pain in the ass eh?" Natsu said as he got in a stance and he used requip magic and ex-quipped a long sword, which had dragon's made on it and it's blade was black and it was most covered in a design of a dragon which was black and had blue stripes. It was the legendary sword which was made out of dragon scales.

Natsu closed his eyes and everyone could feel rocks being destroyed around them and magical pressure. Natsu jumped towards the robot and cut off its legs and then the robot fell down on the water. Natsu saw Mirajane struggling in the robot's hand and then he jumped over there and ex-quipped the sword and it disappeared in a flash of light. Natsu started breaking the hand and in 15 seconds the hand was destroyed and Mirajane was in his hands.

"Are you alright Mira?" Natsu spoke in a soft tone which shocked Mirajane, she thought that did he become the old him? or this is a dream.

"Natsu." Mirajane said as she started crying and hugged Natsu. They stayed like that for 5 minutes before Natsu calmed her down.

"Mirajane, I'll teach Jose a lesson. Don't worry." Natsu said as he let her go, Mirajane just nodded. Natsu jumped with Mirajane in his hands in bridal style. Natsu landed near Cana and others and gently placed Mirajane on the ground and then jumped on the robot and started running to Jose's throne room.

**Where Jose was fighting Erza**

Erza was barely able to stand up. Jose gripped her throat and was about to kill her when a beam of light came and almost slashed his hand. Jose had to drop Erza, Natsu went up to her and checked if she was alright. Erza was alive.

"Jose, I'm going to kill you for hurting my nakama." Natsu said as he started getting mad and his magic power raised to deadly high levels.

"**Dark Wave**" Jose shouted as a wave made out of darkness was sent towards Natsu.

"**Light Wave! Light Dragon's Roar**" Natsu used 2 spells at the same time which shocked Jose, a wave made out of light was sent towards him and a roar made out of light was shot towards him. Jose didn't have the time to dodge any of them so he had to take them head on. When the smoke died, Natsu could see Jose was standing there with a few scratches and bleeding a bit.

"Jose... I'm a member of Fairy Tail that's why I'm not going to kill you for hurting my nakama. But that doesn't mean I'll leave you." Natsu said as he started running towards Jose and was about to punch him but instead got attacked by a shade. Natsu was about to get up, but Jose placed a foot on Natsu's leg, and he wasn't able to get up.

"Damn." Natsu said as he got pissed and turned into light orb and retreated back. Natsu was about to attack when he was stopped by someone.

"Makarov." Jose said as he got scared, it was 2 Wizard saints V.S. 1 Ex - Wizard Saint.

"Jose, you attacked my children and you attacked my guild. As Fairy Tail's tradition, I'll countdown till 3 and you must surrender in those 3 seconds, if you don't than I'll use the ultimate magic." Makarov warned Jose as he was about To use Fairy Law. Natsu realized that Makarov was about to do and had a smirk on his face. Suddenly Nasu had a feeling in his heart, it was something which felt like Fairy. Time stopped.

**Natsu's Mindscape **

"Where am I?" Nastu said while thinking what he was doing in a place which was pure black. Suddenly Natsu could feel that someone was standing behind him. Natsu turned behind to see 3 people standing there. They were Fairy Tail's 3 Masters, Mavis, Purehito and Makarov.

"Master Mavis.. I thought you are.." Natsu was cut off by Mavis.

"Yes I'm dead, this is your Mind. We are here to ask you something." Mavis said as her expression became serious.

"Alright.. I guess." Natsu got the hint of what they were going to ask.

"What do you know about Fairy Tail's-" Mavis was cut off by Natsu this time.

"Light.. Lumen Histoire right?" Natsu said shocking the 3.

"Right. How do you know about it?" Mavis asked while thinking, about how Natsu knew about it.

"Well.. you know that my foster father is a Light Dragon and Lumen Histoire is Fairy Tail's light, he mentioned it when I was kind of 5 or 6, after I became S Class mage, I saw Master Makarov going somewhere underground in our building, I followed him and then I saw him opening a gate and it was something which you wrote." Natsu finished his story with a sigh.

Mavis, Purehito and Makarov had their jaws dropped on the explanation.

"Natsu, I give you a test, If you really entered Lumen Histoire than you should be able to use at least 1 of the 3 great Fairy Magics. Fairy Law, Fairy Glitter and Fairy Sphere. I want you to attack Jose with it." Mavis said while they all disappeared and then the time started moving again.

"Master, can I try using Fairy Law?" Natsu said while leaving Makarov's jaw dropped.

"Are you sure you can use it?" Makarov questioned, while Natsu nodded and stepped ahead.

"1." Natsu said as a ball of light appeared near his right hand.

"Like in hell, I'll surrender. Phantom Lord is the strongest Guild." Jose said with a hint of fear.

"2." Natsu said as the ball of light became larger.

"Why don't you surrender?" Jose mocked Natsu and Makarov.

"3. Fairy Law Invoke!" Natsu finished his countdown and shouted and the ball of light became big, than Natsu clasped both of his hands and than a bright light enveloped the area. When the light died, Natsu and Makarov could see Jose lying on the floor and his body turned into white.

"Good Job Natsu." Makarov said while thinking how could Natsu possibly use Fairy Law. Suddenly Aria appeared and was about to Drain Makarov and Natsu out of their magic when, Natsu ex-quipped his Dragon Sword and slashed through Aria in an instant. Aria than fell unconscious.

**20 Minutes Ago with Wendy and Gajeel**

Wendy was destroying Gajeel right now as Natsu's training made her very strong. Gajeel snatched Lucy from the rubbles and than proceeded to threaten Wendy.

"If you move a step ahead, I'll kill blonde." Gajeel said as his arm turned into an iron saw.

Wendy was confused but she closed her eyes and remembered how Natsu used to turn into Light and realized that she could do it as well. Wendy disappeared into air and than attacked Gajeel from behind and in the end throwing him into the water.

**With Natsu and Makarov**

"Fairy Tail! We have won this war! Jose is defeated!" Makarov said as he raised his hand and made the signature Fairy Tail sign and everybody did the same.

This is it guys for now! Hope you guys enjoyed and if you did please leave a review! Really appreciated it. Also I want to tell you guys that I skipped most of the storyline because this story is more to be focused on Natsu not the storyline. Also I've put a poll on my profile for Natsu's harem, I'll add 2 girls into his harem. So yeah!

-Abyss


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Dragon and The Demon

What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, instead he was raised by Myogaluna

It had been 1 week since Fairy Tail defeated Phantom Lord. When the trials happened, Fairy Tail was proven innocent and Phantom Lord was disbanded.

"Master?" Erza said while eating her cake.

"Hmm?" Makarov replied while drinking his bear.

"What is the extent of the spell you used to defeat Jose? Fairy Law?" Erza questioned while staring Makarov. This questioned got Mirajane, Wendy and Gray interested and started listening to their conversation.

"Well your first question can only be answered by Mavis Vermillion and Natsu was the one who used it against Jose." Makarov said while shocking the hell out of the 4 mages.

"How is that possible?!" They all asked in unison.

"I'm not sure about it." Makarov said as his body shivered, it was indicated that he needed to use restroom. Makarov ran towards the bathroom at full speed.

"Hey guys, Can you tell me why is Natsu so cold towards most of the guild?" Lucy asked out of the blue, this brought serious expressions on their faces.

"Well it's a long story, so sit tight. When Natsu first joined the guild he was very happy and friendly. Just after his first year in the guild, he became S-Class. After about 2 or 5 years, Wendy, Me, Mirajane, Mystogan and Laxus also became S-Class mages. Once we had an emergency s-class mission and only Mirajane was available, so she went with Elfman and Lisanna. The mission went fine until Elfman tried to take over the beast and he lost control. Lisanna died saving Mirajane. And at the last moment Natsu had saved them. After Lisanna's death, Natsu became distant, he never talked to anyone, he barely showed up to guild, he became an ass like Laxus but in these years he became better but still distant." Erza explained while Wendy, Mirajane and Lucy had tears in their eyes.

"Do you guys know where he is? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Lucy asked out of anxiousness.

"He must be at Lisanna's grave." Mirajane said while going there too. Suddenly the under construction guild was shocked to see a blue flying cat.

"Happy!" Everyone shouted while hugging the exceed.

"Happy, did you get any information?" Makarov asked and Happy just shook his head in defeat.

"It's alright." Makarov said while going back to wherever he was.

"Where's Natsu?" Happy asked while flying towards Mirajane.

"It's her birthday, so he must be there." Mirajane said while grabbing her jacket and running out of the guild with Happy behind her.

**Kardia Cathedral**

"Lisanna." Natsu said while standing near her grave. Today was her birthday and it was one of the saddest days in his life.

Natsu could hear footsteps behind him. He realized that the footsteps were Mirajane's. She went behind him and hugged him from behind.

"Mira..." Natsu said while trying to hide his blush.

"Natsu, can't you turn into the old you?" Mirajane said with tears forming in her eyes.

"No, you know why I can't let that happen. It becomes my weakness." Natsu said as he turned and hugged Mirajane as they both released their emotions and cried for a bit. It started raining and they both started heading towards the guild.

**Night Time**

Everyone had left except Natsu and Mirajane. Natsu was helping Mirajane clean up the bar before leaving. They were almost done.

"Mira, would like if I could walk you home?" Natsu questioned as he finished his work and was on the exit of the hall.

"Thanks, It's pretty dark outside." Mirajane said as she finished her work and then she grabbed her coat and caught up with Natsu.

"Hey Mira... how do you kill your loneliness when Elfman's gone on jobs?" Natsu questioned while saddening a bit that he lived alone.

"I don't know, I feel lonely as well. You?" Mirajane answered with her own question.

"Well... I remember my time with my Father." Natsu said as they reached Mirajane's house and he was saying good bye when Mirajane interrupted him.

"Natsu why don't you stay with me tonight?" Mirajane suggested with a slight blush.

"Why?" Natsu questioned, he was ready but wanted to know why she wanted him to stay over.

"Well... we both are alone, so I thought that this could kill our loneliness." Mirajane said with a smile.

"Alright." Natsu said as he followed Mirajane into her house. She led him to her bedroom, It wasn't goth or anything like it. It was pink in color, had a king size bed and it had a table on which was a picture of Lisanna and Elfman.

"I'll be right back." Mirajane said as she went into the bathroom and she came out in 3 minutes. Mirajane could see Natsu laying on the bed in his boxers. Mirajane went to right side of the bed and slipped into the comforters as well. Suddenly Natsu grabbed her from waist and buried his face into her breasts.

"Mira.. I love you. I've loved you ever since I've met you." Natsu said which shocked the hell out of Mirajane.

"Natsu.. I've loved you too. Ever since we've met, I've always had a weird feeling about you." Mirajane said with tears in her eyes. Natsu kissed her and she kissed him back, the kiss lasted for 2 minutes before they had to break due to lack of oxygen.

**Morning**

The night was very long for Natsu and Mirajane. Sun rays fell on Natsu's and Mirajane's eyes and they realized it was 11 A.M. in the morning. They both bolted up and Mirajane went into the bathroom whereas Natsu started getting ready. When they both were about to leave, Natsu went up to Mirajane and kissed her on the lips.

**Guild**

"What is up with Mira today?" Erza questioned as she couldn't believe what was happening , she could actually see Mirajane in her happy mood tody. I mean real real happy mood.

"I don't know." Makarov replied with the same amount of shock

"Hey Mira, would you like to go on a date with me?" Wakaba asked Mirajane out like usual. Everyone in the guild hall saw Natsu break the mug he was drinking beer in.

"I'm sorry." Natsu apologized and left the guild.

"What is up with him?" Gray questioned as Cana reminded him of his clothes.

"Natsu." Mirajane whispered softly, sadly Makarov and Erza heard her.

"Mirajane what is up with you and Natsu?" Erza questioned in a low tone so no one could hear them.

Mirajane explained what happened last night as she finished explaining, Erza and Makarov had their jaws dropped.

**With Natsu**

Natsu was travelling through a forest, when he heard someone behind him. As he turned, he could see a guy with black hair, he was young and wore black robe with Mavis.

"Master." Natsu said before he passed out.

"Are you sure this is right, Zeref?" Mavis asked in a worried tone, no matter what happens, they were still her children.

"Yes." Zeref replied before 3 of them disappeared.

**Where Natsu was taken to by Zeref and Mavis**

Natsu groaned as he opened his eyes and saw everything black and 2 people walking towards him. One had very long blonde hair and the other had black hair.

"Master Mavis.." Natsu said while glancing towards Zeref.

"Natsu, I'm sorry we are doing this but this is for your own good." Mavis said as she cupped Natsu's cheeks in a motherly way.

"So are you guys going to tell me why you brought me here?" Natsu questioned with a hint of sadness in his voice and face.

"We are going to train you, so you can kill both of us and we'll place seals on you so, you won't be able to use it freely. Also we will break the seals which was placed by your foster parents." Zeref explained the whole situation.

"Why me? and what about my life at Fairy Tail?" Natsu questioned with anxiousness in his voice.

"Because you are the only one who is descended of Vermillion Family and Dragneel family." Mavis explained as Natsu got hint of what Mavis was saying.

"So what you are saying is that I'm a successor of your family and Dragneel Family.. so I have a relation with you both?" Natsu placed bits and pieces together.

"Well... you are our son." Zeref explained as he shocked Natsu. In all these years, he had never felt this level of happiness.

"But.. what about Mirajane and Fairy Tail?" Natsu asked while trying to digest what was going on.

"Don't worry about it." Zeref said as he used a spell and magical seals appeared around Natsu's body and than a bright flash of light blinded 3 of them and when the light died they could see another Natsu.

"What the.." Natsu asked, never in his life he had seen something like that.

"This Natsu is made out of your magic energy." Zeref explained while telling the other Natsu, what to do.

**Time Skip**

It's been a week since Natsu had started training with Mavis and Zeref. Natsu wanted to learn Living Magic, Black Arts and Death Magic first. So Zeref started training Natsu, as Mavis kept tabs on the other Natsu. (AN - The real Natsu will return around S class trials arc.)

**Time Skip**

Today Natsu had finished his training with Zeref and now Mavis is going to train him. They didn't have much time so they taught Natsu the basic spells and some advanced spells. Zeref even taught Natsu how to create demons.

**Time Skip**

Today was the big day for Natsu, he had finished his whole training and was about to return to Fairy Tail.

"Thank you Mom and Dad." Natsu said in tears as Zeref and Mavis gave him a big family hug.

"Remember our promise." Mavis reminded him of the promise as Natsu was sent back to Magnolia.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Everyone had returned from Edolas right now. And the best surprise was that their Lisanna was alive. The whole guild was in party when the other Natsu was dragged out of the guild by the real Natsu.

"**Clone Undo**." Natsu said as his other half came back into him and he could feel his strength back. Natsu relived his memories, how he had started dating Erza as well.

Natsu quickly went into the hall and joined the party. After the party died, he was dragged out of the guild hall by Mirajane and Erza.

"What's up girls?" Natsu asked nervously while sweating a lot.

"Where did you go between the party? someone dragged you out, who were they?" Mirajane questioned as Natsu mentally stomped himself.

"It was a messenger from Magic Council." Natsu lied praying that they'll buy the lie.

"Why did they come anyway?" Erza questioned, it looked like his 2 lovers had bought the lie.

"You guys know that I'm the 8th Saint, they promoted me to 6th Wizard Saint." Natsu stated proudly, it was actually true that he was promoted to 6th Saint but it happened before they were sucked into Edolas.

"Well, congrats Natsu." Mirajane said as she kissed Natsu with Erza following her.

"Well Natsu, are you ready for the S-Class Promotion Trials? This time we have to go easy on them and everyone knows that you don't know the meaning of going easy." Erza questioned hoping that he'll go easy on them.

**Next Day**

Everyone were present at the guild hall because it was time when they'll tell who is selected in the promotion trials this year. Master Makarov with Erza, Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy and Gildarts behind him appeared on the stage.

"As most of you know like every year we are going to hold the S-Class Promotion Trials. The one who are selected for the trials are - Gray Fullbuster, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Elfman Strauss, Freed Justine, Cana Alberona, Alzack Connell and Mest Gryder." Everyone who were selected became happy and started jumping around and stuff.

"Also I see some of you guys are a bit clueless on what's going on so, I'll explain the 3 rules." Erza stepped forward and said.

"Number 1. You must choose a partner for the exams." Erza said while others were getting a bit crazy on whom to select.

"Number 2. You can't pick anyone who is S-Class." Erza continued as others had gasped for some reason.

"Number 3. Your partner can't be from outside Fairy Tail." Erza finished with Makarov stepping ahead again.

"Exams will take place on Tenrou Island like usual." Makarov said as most of them got happy.

"Also, don't be so happy this easily. I'll be stopping you in your paths." Mirajane said with Erza nodding at her words. Everyone had their jaws dropped because Fairy Tail's demon was going to stop them.

"Don't forget about us." Wendy and Natsu said at unison and giving others heart attacks.

"Me too." Gildarts said and most of them fainted.

"You have 1 week to prepare." Makarov said as the participants occupied a big table.

"Gray-sama please be my partner." Juvia said and was about to hug but stopped when she saw Gray teaming up with Loke.

"I'll team up with Bickslow." Freed said as he and Bickslow high-fived.

"I'll team up with Lisanna-nee." Sting said while high-fiving Lisanna.

"I'll team up with Juvia." Rogue said as Juvia was crying because Gray didn't choose her but was happy with Rogue.

"I'll team up with Lucy." Cana said while chugging down a mugs of beer.

"Bisca." Alzack said with blush.

"I'll choose Max." Mest said as Max and him high fived.

"Elfman, choose Evergreen." Lisanna suggested Elfman and he obliged.

"Evergreen, would you like to be my partner?" Elfman questioned and Evergreen was left shock with her eyes wide open.

"Yes." Evergreen accepted the offer.

**Time Skip**

"Today we leave for Tenrou Island, my mother's resting place." Natsu muttered under his breath.

Did they know that something very bad is going to happen to them? Who will interrupt Fairy Tail's core members from the Exam? Who will actually win, will it be Fairy Tail or...

Read to know the answers.

Hey guys Abyss here, and this chapter is actually being uploaded quite early than it was supposed to be but I had this chapter written already and I was just doing some final touches to it and some re-reading so I could find my own mistakes. Also I'll be doing a small custom arc where I'll show some parts of the arcs like Tower Of Heaven arc, Edolas and Oracion Seis. Also how Sting and Rogue joined the guild. (: That's it for now, see guys later. Also after I finish this story and The Darker Dragon Slayer and the time mage, I'll continue The Story Of Etherious Natsu Dragneel and re-write A Different Fairy Tail. I believe that after getting cool and helpful reviews, my writing got better. Also I thank ValinNight a lot for supporting from my first fanfiction, he is the coolest. Big AN ;-;

-Abyss


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The S-Class Trials and Grimoire Heart Infiltration

What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, instead he was raised by Myogaluna.

Everyone had reached the Island and all the paths were taken.

Gray and Loke are going to face Wendy.

Rogue and Juvia are going to face Erza.

Evergreen and Elfman were going to face Mirajane.

Alzack and Bisca are going to face Lucy and Cana.

Sting and Lisanna are going to face Natsu, but he wasn't there, he was near Mavis' grave and everyone who finished the first test, must fight him to reach the grave.

Mest and Max are going to face Gildarts.

Freed and Bickslow were lucky to have no fight for them.

**Rogue and Juvia V.S. Erza**

Rogue and Juvia were being destroyed by Erza but in reality 3 of them were tired. Erza thought of ending this quick.

"Rogue and Juvia, you both pass the first test." Erza said as she went deeper in the cave and disappeared. The duo went to the camp they were supposed to.

Gray and Loke lost to Wendy.

Evergreen and Elfman passed the test.

Lucy and Cana defeated Alzack and Bisca.

Mest and Max passed the test.

Freed and Bickslow were lucky ones.

Sting and Lisanna passed as well.

Now they all were moving towards Mavis' grave when they suddenly heard an explosion, Erza perked up and then she pressed a button, meaning it was condition red.

**(An - Guys as you all know that Tenrou Island arc had lots of battle but I'm not going to do all the battles, I'll be doing Wendy, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Sting and Rogue (Laxus later) vs Hades, Ultear and Meredy vs Gray and Natsu and will show a bit of Natsu x Ultear moments :0)**

Ultear had knocked out Zeref, in his "sleeping state" even though he could kill her in one shot. Ultear was about to send Meredy away with Zeref, when Gray and Natsu came and she had to send Kain with Zeref and Juvia behind him.

"Gray, right now I'm mostly out of my magic power, so I'm near Ultear's level." Natsu said as he tried eating Light but he wasn't able to for some reason.

"Don't worry, we'll take them out as a team like we did when we were younger." Gray said as he cracked his knuckles and placed his left hand above his right palm.

"_**Aisu meiku: Kōrudoekusukaribā (Ice Make: Cold Excalibur)**_" Gray shouted as he created two swords made out of ice and went to attack Meredy. Whereas Natsu went to attack Ultear.

"_**Hikari doragon no ken (Light Dragon's Fist)**__**"**_ Natsu jumped towards Ultear and was about to punch her, when lots of crystal balls came and attacked him. Natsu destroyed them but Ultear used Restore and they came back. Natsu was having lots of troubles, when suddenly, his heart felt a pain and then a seal came over his body and he felt like his magic came back.

"AHAHAHAHAHH! Gray we win this match!" Natsu was first laughing manically and now he shouted that they'll win. Meredy and Ultear were sent in shock, was Natsu arrogant that he'll win or he was mad that he couldn't defeat Ultear. Gray just nodded.

"_**Ten no doragonmōdo (Heavenly Dragon Mode)"**_ Natsu shouted as his magic power dropped and then more magic power came and this was different than usual.

"Gray get your ass off here! Trust me I'll handle these 2." Natsu said as Gray put his faith in him. Gray started running towards other Fairy Tail members , Meredy was about to attack him but paralyzed when she saw Natsu, behind him was a dragon, his aura was same as his mother's. Natsu was foster son of Queen of Heavenly Dragons, Melinda.

"_**Ten no doragon no gurandoshario (Heavenly Dragon's Grand Chariot)"**_ Natsu shouted as seven 7 seals were created in the sky and they shot strong light blasts towards Ultear and Meredy, when the attacks connected with them, smoke was created and when it died, Natsu could see Meredy knocked out and Ultear in same condition as him. Natsu walked towards Ultear and gave her a hand.

"You know, you really hurt my feelings when you attacked me and Gray." Natsu said as he sat with Ultear on the ground.

"We all have our own destinies. So how have you been Natsu?" Ultear asked as she gave Natsu a hug, which Natsu happily returned.

"Got my 2 mates out of 4. I was going to ask you out but you disappeared." Natsu said as they broke the hug.

"Now's the time." Ultear said in a seductive tone, which gave Natsu shivers.

"Ultear would you like to go out with me?" Natsu asked and Ultear nodded and she kissed him but little did they know that, Natsu's first mate saw this..

"Mirajane!" Natsu said happily as Mirajane walked towards them and was quite angry with Natsu.

"Natsu Dragneel! Why did you kiss our enemy?" Mirajane shouted on Natsu and the poor dragon slayer wasn't able to reply but Ultear saved his ass.

"Natsu kissed me because I'm his 3rd mate." Ultear explained and Mirajane nodded as she understood what the other woman was saying.

They had a long talk and Natsu forgot that he had to help Gray help others.

"Fuck, I've got to go! You 2 fix the Tenroujima tree." Natsu ordered and started running towards Grimoire heart ship and when he reach there, what he saw was unbelievable, Laxus was knocked out, Wendy, Gray, Sting and Erza were laying on the ground, whereas Rogue was fighting Hades alone, something was off, Rogue wasn't just using shadows but he was using White element as well. Natsu entered the ship and his footsteps, scared everyone, they could only think of 1 thing, was he a foe or a friend?

"My my... he really knocked the floor with you all eh?" Natsu said as he walked towards Erza and helped her stand and started moving ahead, whereas Erza helped others.

"Rogue, take a rest, I'll handle this old fart." Natsu said as he came face to face with a man who had a very long white beard and he wore a cloak. The man was Master Hades.

Natsu lunged towards Hades and punched him in the face and knocked him back, Hades grabbed Natsu from his leg and threw him on the ground. Natsu and Hades were at their limits, when Natsu heard heartbeats from somewhere in the ship.

"Guys, get your asses out of here now!" Natsu shouted as Erza picked up Laxus and moved towards the exit and was followed by Sting, Gray, Rogue and Wendy.

Natsu ran towards Hades and punched him in the gut, the punch had more effect on him as it was enhanced with Light and Heavenly magic. Hades spit some cough, made some hand movements and seals appeared around Natsu and attacked him, but Natsu got out of there in time.

Hades used bullet magic and Natsu did the same, they were practically having a bullet battle until Natsu's bullet actually hit Hades. Hades got pissed and smashed Natsu in the face like 10 times and then threw him on the ground, Natsu became insanely pissed, so he thought of using one of his Secret Dragon Slayer Arts.

"_**Shin no ten no doragonbodimajikku: Za· Sema (True Heavenly Dragon Body Magic: Sema)**__"_ Natsu spoke as he bowed down and pointed his hands downwards, with all the fingers closed except index and middle fingers. Natsu slowly moved his right hand until it pointed upwards causing clouds above Natsu to circle him and a cyclone appeared. From the center of the swirling formation, a glowing orb began to form, growing in size until a humongous meteor emerged, falling quickly to the earth towards Hades. When the meteor hit the ship, smoke covered a large portion of area, when the smoke died, the ship was destroyed and Hades was there unconscious while Natsu was there barely conscious.

**Time Skip**

Fairy Tail had finally defeated Grimoire Heart and they were celebrating when Ultear asked if she could take Natsu with her, where Makarov had to agree as she was Natsu's mate as well, but Mirajane and Erza weren't satisfied so they went as well. Natsu, Merdy, Ultear, Mirajane and Erza left the island like hours ago before Acnologia appeared and annihilated Team Tenrou.

**TimeSkip**

Natsu, Ultear, Meredy, Mirajane and Erza went to Natsu's secret base, it was better than you could think of. It had thousands of books related to magic, it had a wall full of rumors about dragons, it had his Wizard Saint cape there as well, it had lots of special lacrima's and finally a lab, where they could test on specimens.

Natsu, Ultear, Erza, Mirajane and Meredy heard the news of Fairy Tail getting destroyed by Acnologia, Natsu was blaming himself for leaving the island earlier, he wished that he didn't leave the island and fought Acnologia head on. Natsu, Mirajane and Erza were going to Fairy Tail, when Ultear stopped them and told them that Doranbolt saw them with Meredy and her, so they would put bounty on your heads. Natsu made a deal that Mirajane and Erza should at least head back, Natsu will convince the council for removing the charges off Ultear and Meredy. Natsu went to the council and asked them to remove all the charges off their heads and the council agreed only on 1 condition, which was that Natsu, Ultear and Meredy must join the council and must not have any contact nor connection with Fairy Tail and if they do, they'll disband Fairy Tail and capture everyone there, sadly Natsu had to agree to it.

Natsu returned to Ultear and Meredy and told them what exactly happened, they were shocked that why would council go so low.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall**

Mirajane and Erza were thinking why wasn't Natsu coming back, they checked his secret base and his house but he wasn't there, sadly they had to give up on the search and must look at the problem at the hand, when they returned the whole Fairy Tail was shocked to see them alive and they explained everything. They were thinking that who would become the next master of Fairy Tail.

"I'll become the Master and let youngsters like you live your life freely." Macao said with Wakaba agreeing with him, Mirajane, Erza, Laki, Droy and Jet that they'll train to become stronger.

Mirajane and Erza stuck to that plan and actually became stronger in these 7 years, whereas others couldn't even become as strong as Gray when he joined the guild. In these 7 years, Fairy Tail lost the title of Strongest Guild in Fiore and became the 3rd Strongest Guild only because of Mirajane and Erza, Lamia Scale became the 2nd Strongest Guild and Sabertooth became the Strongest Guild of Fiore.

**Time Skip 7 Years Later**

Mirajane and Erza became the Twin-Ace's of Fairy Tail but still others couldn't match them. In these 7 years Natsu became more protective towards Fairy Tail and trained Meredy and Ultear. The Trio were now known as Chairman's personal enforcers. Today was the big day for Fairy Tail, they'll return back home.

Fairy Tail found its core members and Mavis told everyone how she saved them.

"Where is Natsu?" Mavis questioned with a smile on her face.

"He.. disappeared right before we returned." Mirajane said with a sad look on her face, she dearly missed him. Mavis had a frown on her face when she heard that, she was shocked that their Successor left them in such a hard time.

"I see.." Mavis said as her spirit disappeared and she telepathically screamed in Natsu's brain.

_"Mom?" Natsu said in the telepathic chat._

_"Natsu Vermillion Dragneel, where did you went when Fairy Tail needed you the most!" Mavis shouted again._

_"I.. had to make a deal with Magic Council. In exchange of removing all of the charges off Meredy and Ultear's heads and to protect Fairy Tail, he made agreed to a deal in which he must leave Fairy Tail, Join Magic Council, have no connection with Fairy Tail" Natsu explained as he showed all the memories to Mavis, she was shocked that her son went through all of this just to save Fairy Tail._

_"Natsu.." Mavis said as he cut off the chat_.

**Time Skip to the start of Grand Magic Games.**

"Hello everyone, I'm Chapati Lola and I'll be the commentator for this year with Yajima-san ex-councilor and Natsu Dragneel Commander of Magic Council's forces." Chapati announced and left Fairy Tail in shock, Natsu betrayed them?

"Natsu Dragneel! I never expected you to betray Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted from the stands and the voice was high enough so whole arena could hear him. Natsu was mentally crying, how could he explain this all to them. Mirajane and Erza were the most shocked ones out of everyone, their loved betrayed them just so he could become a commander?

"Anyways, let's call out all the guilds. Number 8th is Fairy Tail!" Chapati announced as the arena started booing and Gray, Lucy, Cana, Elfman and Freed came out.

"Number 7 is Quatro Cerebrus." Chapati announced as Quatro Cerebrus' team came out.

"On number 6 we have Mermaid Heel!" Chapati shouted as Mermaid Heel's team came out.

"Number 5 is Blue Pegasus!." Chapati shouted as the audience started cheering on them.

"Number 4 is Lamia Scale!" Chapati shouted as everyone became more excited.

"Number 3 Raven Tail." Chapati shouted as Natsu's hair shadowed his face and Makarov became angry, how could they let a dark guild come here.

"Most of you don't know that Raven Tail became a light guild this year." Yajima said with a dark expression.

"And on number 2 we have - Fiore's Strongest Guild, Sabertooth!" Chapati shouted as Rufus, Orga, Yukino, Sting and Rogue came out. The whole Fairy Tail was shocked when they saw Rogue and Sting there.

"And on number one 1 we have.. Fairy Tail B!" Chapati shouted as Makarov danced in joy and Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Mystogan came out.

**The Games were on a break before they start the games**

Natsu was walking somewhere in the arena, when he was surrounded by Fairy Tail Team B with Makarov and Wendy as well.

"Natsu, why did you betray us?!" Mirajane almost screamed with tears.

"Yeah Natsu, we were Family, why did you betray us?!" Erza said as she was about to punch Natsu, he dodged the punch by sidestepping.

"You guys cannot understand what I'm going through. So it'd be good that you leave me alone before I set charges on you for disturbing a commander." Natsu said in a cold tone and he walked away. Erza and Mirajane were being comforted by Wendy and Makarov.

"What has gotten into this boy?" Makarov muttered under his breath.

"I can explain." Someone said and they all turned around to see Mavis there.

"First what are you doing here?!" Makarov said as he saw Mavis in the arena.

"No one without Fairy Tail mark can see me. So I was about to explain that I know the reason why Natsu became like this." Mavis said in a deadly tone.

"Natsu betrayed Fairy Tail for its safety, when he went to Magic Council for removing the charges off Fairy Tail, they gave him 1 condition, that he must leave Fairy Tail and Join magic council and must not have any connection with us." Mavis said as her expression darkened and everyone had their jaws dropped.

"So you are saying that Natsu did that so he could protect Ultear and Meredy?" Laxus questioned.

"Yes and no, they also said that they'll disband Fairy Tail and capture everyone if he went back to Fairy Tail. So this was his only option." Mavis said as Mirajane, Makarov, Wendy and Erza had tears in their eyes. Unknown to them, Natsu was listening to this conversation and he was happy that at least his mother understood him.

Hey guys, hope you guys like the new chapter! :D Also, I promised that I'd update my Akame ga Kiru Fanfiction soon but I wasn't able to write it yet and I've been actually trying to complete these stories so I could work on that and re-write my story called "A Different Fairy Tail" R&amp;R :D

-Abyss


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Another Dragon Slayer?

What if Natsu wasn't raised by Igneel, Instead he was raised by Myogaluna and his mate.

_**(SPECIAL NOTE - I HAVE A STRIKE THE BLOOD REFFERENCE, WHEN YOU FIND IT OUT LET ME KNOW IN THE REVIEWS)**_

Natsu was currently in a room with Chairman. They were talking about Grand Magic Games right now. So the room was quite royal in its own right. It had carpets, desk with papers and quills on it, a bookshelf full of books and some documents and lastly a sofa on which Natsu was sitting with a raised eyebrow.

"What the hell you mean by 'You'll participate as Fairy Tail's newest member Akatsuki Koujou'? I thought it was you, the bastard, who wanted me to stay away from Fairy Tail!" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped up with his Wizard Saint cape flying behind his denims and white t-shirt and a red tie. The chairman cannot be described because he was under a cloak which hid his whole body.

"Natsu... we have reports that Raven Tail and Sabertooth are plotting something against Fairy Tail. The decision is up to you now. If you want your family to be hurt." Chairman spoke as Natsu calmed down a bit and then became angry again. "Or protect them."

Gran Doma left after that leaving Natsu in his thoughts as he put his hand under his chin. Natsu's whole life passed in a second, from joining Fairy Tail to leaving it and joining Magic Council. Nastsu got up and opened the door and walked in a hallway with sunlight coming in through the windows, it was time for the sun to set. Natsu quickly jumped outside while changing his form and clothes. Natsu turned into Akatsuki Koujou, a young man with dark silver hair and blue eyes. Akatsuki is wearing a black cloak and underneath it he is wearing a black jacket with a black shirt inside it and black trousers, too much black for short.

When Akatsuki reached the Fairy Bar, with hesitation he opened the door to reveal a brawl between Gray and Gajeel going on and everyone else busy with their work. Only Mirajane noticed him and walked near him with a cheerful smile, on the other hand Akatsuki was getting more and more tensed.

"Hello, I'm Mirajane, a member of Fairy Tail guild, how can we help you?" Mirajane asked with a cheerful smile.

"I.. I'd like to talk to Master Makarov." Akatsuki spoke nervously praying that his lie would be accepted, which actually happened. (I'll call him Akatsuki now till he goes into Natsu mode ;p)

"What is it child?" Makarov spoke in a drunk manner while hoping down into the wooden floor and walking towards Mirajane and Akatsuki.

"Sir, I'd like to join Fairy Tail guild." Akatsuki said as he quickly bowed down.

"Sure, what is your name young man?" Makarov spoke as he also whispered something into Mirajane's ear and she quickly ran off to the bar.

"My name is Akatsuki Koujou." Akatsuki introduced himself as Mirajane came with the guild marker.

"Where would you like to have your guild mark?" Mirajane asked as Akatsuki allowed his cloak to fall down and took off his jacket and unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off as well. Akatsuki motioned at his right side of the chest and Mirajane quickly placed black guild insignia on him. Everyone were now looking at him and most of them were glancing towards 7 scars on his chest.

"Are those scars from any bad accident?" Makarov questioned as Akatsuki quickly put on his shirt and jacket.

"Yes you can assume that. Well I think I should be honest with you here. I was raised by a dragon, he taught me Light Dragon Slayer Magic and I was very happy with him teaching me all the stuff until 7th July, X777." Akatsuki spoke as all the first generation dragon slayers were listening to it properly now. "I met a guy named Zeref, he told me that my father was teaching me this magic just to make me a tool, which was in fact true. Zeref asked me to kill my father and drink his blood, so I would be able to live like a real human not a tool. Zeref told me how my parents sold me for money and because I had very strong magic. After that Zeref left me, since then I've been hunting dragons and I realized that I was doing wrong and thought of joining a Guild, so I came to crocus and I've heard shit ton stuff about Fairy Tail so here am I." Akatsuki finished his story as many had tears in their eyes, whereas Gajeel and Wendy were raging and lastly Mirajane and Erza were on angry mode.

Erza became angry with hearing the word Dragon Slayer and especially Light Dragon Slayer, so she walked towards Akatsuki, she quickly ex-quipped a sword and stabbed him right in the stomach. Everyone had their jaws dropped, how could a Fairy Tail member kill someone?!

Suddenly all the blood which was spilling out of Akatsuki's stomach, started disappearing and his wound healing like nothing happened. Most of the guild members fainted on this one.

"Uhh, is it a tradition to be stabbed through your stomach when you join the guild?" Akatsuki questioned innocently.

"No, it's just that we had a Light Dragon Slayer in our guild but he betrayed us. His name is Natsu Dragneel." Makarov said as he got a glass of beer in his hand and passed it to Akatsuki, as the young man accepted the glass, everyone started to party. The party rocked until everyone were out cold. The first one to wake up was Mirajane and the second one was Akatsuki.

"Hello Mirajane." Akatsuki said as he yawned and stretched his arms.

"Morning." Mirajane replied with a cheerful smile.

"How come you can wake up so early and be fresh when you partied with us?" Akatsuki questioned as he got a beer glass.

"Don't know. Anyways, can you tell me how you survived the stab by Erza?" Mirajane questioned with pout on her face.

"The dragon's blood going through my body makes me live through something like that." Akatsuku said as he unconsciously wrapped an arm around Mirajane's waist and when he realized that, Mirajane was beet red and the others who were awake were thirsty for Akatsuki's blood.

"I'm sorry, I always used to wrap my arm around my girlfriend until..." Akatsuki lied as he trailed off to somewhere in his thoughts and came back to reality until Gajeel slammed his hand iron club into the light dragon slayer's head.

"Until?" Mirajane questioned out of curiosity.

"Until Acnologia sealed our fate." Akatsuki said as he ran out of the bar.

"Good job Mira, you made a newbie run out of the guild on his first day in the guild!" Cana shouted while drinking her booze.

Akatsuki ran into an alley and change into his real form, Natsu. Only due to Natsu's dragon slayer senses, he heard Mirajane running towards the alley and...

"Natsu Dragneel! You traitorous bastard! How can you still stick here after destroying Fairy Tail?" Mirajane shouted angrily as she went near him and slapped him.

"Don't you know how risky it is to slap a Wizard Saint?" Natsu said in a calm tone, with hiding his emotions and sadness. Natsu walked past Mirajane and when she turned around, she saw Natsu turning into mist and he disappeared.

Even though they were told about Natsu's condition by Mavis, no one was trusting her words until they hear it from Natsu himself.

**Later at the Arena.**

"Welcome everyone to the 2nd Day of Grand Magic Games. Today we are going to have an event first and later we are going to conclude to the battle parts of the day. Today It's me and Yajima-san only." Chapati announced excitedly while jumping up and down.

"Yajima-san I have question from you regarding Wizard Saints. If Jura is 5th Wizard Saint, how strong is Natsu Dragneel?" Chapati questioned while Fairy Tail wanted to know how strong Natsu has become, Akatsuki was thinking if Yajima knows the secret.

"Well, Natsu lost most of his power because of an accident where he had to destroy a demon but the demon stole his strength and magic as well as his emotions, no one knows who is the demon though." Yajima told everyone Natsu's story, while Fairy Tail was shocked to hear what happened to their Natsu, Mirajane and Erza were terrified, Natsu doesn't have emotions anymore?

"That's an emotional story. Anyways we'll get into the Chariot Event now." Chapati said as everyone were about to start.

"Master, I have to go to meet someone, I hope Fairy Tail wins." Akatsuki said and Makarov just nodded, while watching the dragon slayer run.

Akatsuki was running outside Crocus and when he left the city, he transformed into Natsu. Suddenly he saw trees dying and couple of birds falling on the ground. Just what happened?

"Father?" Natsu mumbled as he saw a figure coming out of the shadows. When the figure became visible, Natsu could see Zeref in his normal clothes.

"Natsu, it's so good to see you." Zeref said as he gave Natsu a hug and then he sat on the ground while motioning the younger human to sit as well.

"Why you called me here Father?" Natsu said with a concerned look.

"I'm here to warn you about Tartarus, you know that they are my creations and we might need to seal your strength to make sure you don't use Fairy magic nor Death magic. Also I'd like to talk about your 2..." Zeref said as his expression changed from seriousness to sadness while his toga was flying because of the wind pressure.

"I see..." Natsu said as he got up and gave a hug to Zeref and left, while Natsu was doing all this, he realized that Akatsuki must be at the stadium for Fairy Tail. Natsu transformed into his other mode and started running towards the Arena. While Natsu was conversing with Zeref, both of them lost the track of time and it was almost evening. Akatsuki was now running at the streets of Crocus, it was full of people, some shops and vendor stands selling food.

When Akatsuki reached the arena, he saw everyone leaving and he started finding Fairy Tail members, luckily he noticed Mirajane walking towards Fairy Bar.

"Hey Mira!" Akatsuki shouted as he waved towards her.

"Hello Akatsuki, where were you the whole day?" Mirajane questioned with a smile.

"Well, for the starters I was trying to find more information on Raven Tail and Sabertooth's members. Then I met a person who told me about Balam Alliance's 3rd and strongest guild." Akatsuki said with a serious expression whereas Mirajane was in shock.

"Let's head to the bar." Mirajane said as she started walking down the street and Akatsuki followed her.

**Next Day**

Everyone from Fairy Tail were at the Grand Magic Games Arena, they were discussing some stuff. While Akatsuki wanted to participate as well.

"Master, do you mind if I join as a member from Team A?" Akatsuki questioned Makarov with nervousness.

"Sure why not!" Makarov said as he head off to Team A's area with Akatsuki following him. When they reached the area, they could see all of them chatting.

"Listen up brats, Akatsuki will be replacing Elfman in Team A!" Makarov announced as he shocked everyone, how could he trust a newbie?

"Welcome everyone to Day 3 of Grand Magic Games, today's first event will be Pandomenium, guilds please send your participants." Chapati announced as everyone were sending their teams participants.

The scoreboard was something like this.

Raven Tail - 36 Points

Sabertooth and Lamia Scale - 20 Points

Mermaid Heel - 19 Points

Blue Pegasus - 17 Points

Fairy Tail B and Quatro Puppy - 12

Fairy Tail A - 11

Fairy Tail A sent Akatsuki Kojou, Fairy Tail B sent Erza, Lamia Scale sent Jura, Blue Pegasus sent Hibiki, Mermaid Heel sent Milliana, Raven Tail sent Obra, Sabertooth sent Orga and Quatro Puppy sent Norbaly.

Erza was the first one to go, so she chose all 100 as her opponents. Erza struggled a bit but in the end she overcame the test and won the event, while she shocked everyone, the organizers had to prepare secondary event for the other 7 participants. The event was called MPF A.K.A. Magic Power Finder.

Everyone were doing bad but Jura and Orga's scores were in thousands. The last was Akatsuki, he started walking away from the machine and stopped when he was about 50 ft away from it. Akatsuki started inhaling lots of air and he was about to shoot his roar.

"_**Light Dragon's Heavenly Roar!" **_Natsu roared as a huge amount of light was sent towards the machine and when the light died down, everyone could see the MPF stuck on the score 9999. Everyone had their jaws dropped especially Sabertooth's Twin Dragon Slayers.

Fairy Tail B - 1st

Fairy Tail A - 2nd

Lamia Scale - 3rd

Sabertooth - 4th

Mermaid Heel - 5th

Quatro Puppy - 6th

Blue Pegasus - 7th

Raven Tail - 8th

That's it for this chapter, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and if you did please be sure to leave a review. Also I'd like to apologize to everyone of you for my inactivity, actually my PC wasn't there with me because of a virus in it and had lots of studies to do, the only person I was talking to was ValinNight in that time. I'll be sure to speed up the story and finish it soon.

-Abyss


	6. ABANDONED!

The Dragon King Of Light and Heavens

Chapter 6 - ANNOUNCEMENT

So I've had a nice plot but I failed miserably to present you what I actually wanted to so, this is just an announcement that this story is done.. and I'm sorry for... bad story, I'll try to improve my work. Also If you like the plot and wanna write the thing, let me know and I'll give you the rights towards the plot. :3

**ABANDONED**

[Machine Gun aimed towards the story]

3

2

1

**BANG BANG BANG (LOTS OF MORE BANGS)**

**R.I.P. The Dragon King of Light and Heavens**

**1st April 2015.**

No this is not an April fools joke.


End file.
